1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multilayer antiballistic structure comprising a first layer which comprises ceramic tiles and a second layer of composite material which comprises polyalkene filaments having a tensile modulus of at least 40 GPa and a tensile strength of at least 1 GPa and a matrix which at least partially surrounds the polyalkene filaments.
2. Background of the Related Art
Such an antiballistic structure is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,535.
If the known antiballistic structure is struck by a projectile, the second layer will bend appreciably under such circumstances. This effect also occurs if the projectile penetrates the first layer of the ceramic material and the projectile is then stopped in the second layer.
This bending has the disadvantageous consequence that the object or human body to be protected and situated behind the structure is damaged or wounded, respectively. The wounding of a human body in this way is also referred to as the occurrence of a "trauma effect".
During bending, the second layer is also pulled away from one or more tiles which are in contact with the tile struck by the projectile. If the known antiballistic structure is hit by a missile during a subsequent bombardment close by the previous impact on one of the tiles no longer supported by the second layer, for example during bombardment with a repeating weapon, the known antiballistic structure affords a considerably reduced protection.